


Green

by UNIQ97



Category: None - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: At the moment, College, First story on here, Fluff, Gangs, Good God I need help, I don't even know how this works, I don't even know how to tag to be Honest, Multi, References to Video Games, They're innocent, look - Freeform, maybe smut, probably not, references to drinking, references to other fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNIQ97/pseuds/UNIQ97
Summary: In a world where everybody's a monster, one girl sticks out from the rest in her abnormality. What she perceives as a curse may just save her life in the future





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, Okay so that Summary is no what a I wanted it to be but...  
> Now I've written it, it sounds pretty good... So... Enjoy Chapter number one!

My forest green hands ran over my long, lettuce green hair, putting the few pink blossoms into the long locks, "Aniata? Would you help me fine something to wear?" I asked, looking over at the horned woman who only laughed and shook her head, "Danae... It's a party, just grab on your dress and lets go!" the purple haired demon asked, holding her bag as she waited. I growled and pulled on my short, bark brown dress that flared down after my hips to about my knees, the dark Umbers and auburns complimented my green tinted pale skin and my darker green eyes. The Dress was decorated with even more pink blossoms to match the small tattoo on my thigh. "Come on!" Aniata shouted from the doorway now. Her lilac hair was in two low buns, showing off her small dark purple horns. Her pale purple eyes looked at me and she grinned, showing off her serated teeth. She was wearing a greyish purple dress that fell to her mid thigh then layered out into several different shades of purple, "You look nice..." I said and blushed looking down at myself. Her abnormality was... obvious but she worked it. Mine is just plain old annoying. I'm green.  
That's it.  
I'm just green. I was born with Green hair, green skin. I looked down at my hands and sighed at the emerald green of my fingers before standing up and looking up at the 5'8 girl. Another thing. I'm short. "Come on, Leafeon." Aniata teased, purring to herself at her joke. I glared up at her and walked away, over the grass floor of the appartment. That's another thing. When I'm relaxed, I grow things. Flowers, vines, grass, trees (I still owe the library for that one). It all really depends what mood I'm in. In this case I was very nonchalant though I guess that's to be expected. I didn't really like leave the house... Ever... Mainly because my abnormality is so obvious and all the others just HAVE to point it out. It's so annoying when you're out to get groceries and someone yells 'Leafy' at you or 'Nympha' especially if you don't know them, and it gets so annoying trying to find a job like this. No-one else in my family has this. My Brother was fire, My mom air, My grandma was spirit. I'm the only one in my family who's stuck with   
green skin.  
"Oh come on, Caterpuss, You know I'm just messing with you. Now. Get in the car and try not to die." Aniata joked again and slid into the drivers seat as I go round and slide into the passengers seat, smiling. It still smelled like flowers from the last time. "Why are we even going out, Ani?" I asked and looked at her as she started the car. She stopped and looked at me, "You forgot?" She asked in the most broken voice I've heard from her. I panicked. What did I forget? Was it her birthday? Our... Anniversary as Roomies? She was  
that kind of person after all.  
"Danae... It's your Birthday." Aniata whispered. I suddenly smiled, Yeah! It was! 17th of August. Flowers started to burst into life around me and Aniata laughed, covering her face. I blushed and calmed down, "Lets go, Camera." I said and nudged her playfully though it felt odd to be one joking around. I smile as the car growls into action and we're off to- Actually. I didn't even know where we were going. "Ani... Where is this party?" I asked, flushing gently as I sat there, legs crossed and hands holding my skirt down to hide everything. Ani laughed and looked at me, "If I tell you, you wont want to go." She said and smiled at my gently as she turned back to the rode. I started to panic and I looked at her, "Please, Ani, Tell me." I begged and she could hear the fear in my voice. I know she could. She looked at me and smiled,  
"It's an old abandoned warehouse in the country, It's pretty cool." She said and smiled gently. I calmed slowly and nodded, looking around to the window, looking out and closing my eyes.  
About 20 minutes later I was awoken by Aniata vigorously shaking my arm, "Oi, Caterpuss, Get up." She snapped and I groaned, sliding out of the car and onto the concrete. I grinned and Aniata took my arm and wejourneyed into the large warehouse, which would have been terrifying if there wasn't strobe lights and music echoing from within. A beefy man stood in the door, looking at his needle-like long nails that were black along with the skin of his hands. It was a mutation like mine, not as bad as mine though, his stopped halfway up his hand whereas mine stopped at the elbow. He looked at us, being nodding and opening the door, "Have fun Leafy, Purple." He said as the both of us walked through the door, smiling to one another, ignoring the names he had called us as we entered the dark entrance hall. Aniata pulled out her phone and turned on the torch,  
leading us through the darkness into a large open area that was already packed full of people. I took a deep breath and walked deeper into the room, followed by Aniata who was looking around with a sharp grin. I on the other hand had a look that had both fear and excitement mixed into it as I looked for a place to be the perfect wallflower, while Aniata was searching for her first dance partner of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave comments! I'd love to read them!


End file.
